This invention relates to an engine testing device, and in particular to a device for measuring clearances in engines.
The measuring of piston wrist pin clearance, connecting rod big end clearance, and the degree of sealing by valves, gaskets and rings in an engine cylinder can be difficult and time consuming. A need exists for a device, which simplifies such procedures.
The object of the present invention is to meet the above-identified need by providing a relatively simple device for measuring piston wrist pin and connecting rod clearances, and for determining the tightness of the seals in an engine cylinder.